Fool's Gold
by YTSHomie
Summary: SWANQUEEN. Emma is a rockstar touring the world, sleeping with whoever, and living her best life. Regina is a dancer in Chicago, struggling to get over her parents death. Find out what happens when two worlds collide and one night changes everything. G!P Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own OUAT or the characters.**

**I asked you guys to vote and BOOM, Fool's Gold is no longer a one-shot. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND WORDS. Hearing from some of you that I'm one of your favorite writers is simply a dream come true. I love you all. LONGLIVESWANQUEEN**

Fool's Gold

"After Chicago, we go to Detroit then we shoot to Denver. You'll have about a two day break in between—HEY! Knock it off, now," Guinevere glared.

Emma laughed and tossed Merida her phone back, "Sorry Gwen, Mer was texting an 18 year old."

"So what? She's legal," she shrugged, "We're listening to you though. Keep going."

Guinevere pinched the bridge of her nose, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had been managing The Royals for six months now. It was like a light switch, one minute they were just a group of friends playing in Mulan's garage then the next minute, they had the #1 song in the country. One year later, here they are, on a tour bus touring the country for the first time. They were a handful but Gwen could handle them.

She clasped her hands together, "Alright. Phones," she held out her hand. Lily scoffed but tossed her the phone, Tink rolled her eyes but handed it over, Merida, the youngest, handed over her phone with a shrug, Mulan quickly ended her FaceTime call and handed her phone over. Guinevere looked at Emma, "I'm waiting...I have all day."

"I'm lining up my hoes for Chicago, hold on," Emma said waving her off, "It's New Years Eve...eve."

Guinevere snatched the iPhone from the lead guitarist's palm, "Yes, it is New Year's Eve which is why I need your full attention. Okay ladies listen up because I'm only going to say this once. Tomorrow, we play in Chicago. You will be spending New Year's Eve and New Year's Day in the Windy City. I'm doubling your security due to the show in Nashville," she glared.

Lily snickered, "Emma."

"What? I don't know how those girls got into our dressing room," she smirked.

"Or on the tour bus or in your hotel room afterwards? I'm serious this time guys, absolutely no fans. No girls or guys in the dressing room before the show, no girls or guys on the bus after the show. What's so hard about that?"

"We have hormones, guys love me," Tink argues.

"They love you a little too much," Lily said causing Emma to laugh, "I don't know why you're laughing, you're a bigger whore than her."

Emma shrugged, "I have fun, I'm STD free so I celebrate with sex."

Ruby was the first of the band members to laugh. When the others joined in, Emma couldn't help but laugh at herself. Guinevere scoffed and shook her head, "Okay fine, ignore me. Goodnight ladies," she said before walking to her designated area in the front of the bus.

Emma stood, "Yo, can I get my phone back?"

"Nope," she replied as she crossed her legs and put her reading glasses on, "Goodnight," she said while opening a book to read.

* * *

"Woo, we got the gig!"

"Ah yes, finally! We scored big this time!"

"Wow, Okay," Katherine chuckled as Frederick and David came in, "What did I miss?"

"Oh babe, you should've seen Dave. He got us the gig single handedly," Frederick beamed.

David smiled, "Well _you _scored us the interview."

"Hey, someone wanna catch me up here? You two are kind of loud and Regina is napping before work," Belle said as she came out of her bedroom with her arms crossed.

"Freddie and I are doing security for The Royals tomorrow night," he smiled, "They're paying us like a shit load of money."

Belle gasped before squealing, Katherine raised a brow, "I'm sorry, the who?"

"No babe, The Royals," Frederick said.

"Who are they?"

Belle's face went stale, "Uh, excuse me? How do you not know—ugh," she pulled out her phone and went to Instagram, "They have 18 million followers and you have no clue who they are? All female alternative rock band, from Cali?"

Katherine leaned over and glanced at the 21 year old's iPhone, "Mm cute. Tell me more," the 33 year old said sarcastically causing the men in the room to chuckle.

"Cute? More like smoking make a mess in your panties hot," Belle nodded, "There's Lily, the lead singer. Total savage. Emma, lead guitar. The mysterious rebel that sings lead sometimes. Regina thinks she's a better singer than Lily but eh I'm not sure yet. Mulan, bass guitar. She's my favorite, she's stunning. Total heartthrob. Tink, drummer. The badass, fan favorite. Last but not least, Merida, she's a wizard on the keyboard. She's the cute baby of the group that everyone finds adorable but doesn't really swoon over, ya know? Boom, there you have it," she finished with a breath.

Katherine, Frederick, and David all blinked. Belle's mouth was moving faster than Ricky Bobby. David nodded, "Yup, you're obsessed."

"So what? They're hot and make great music. They're dropping an album this summer. I'm trying to help you guys, you are going to need to know everything about them in order to protect them," she glared.

"Okay, how about you get a PowerPoint together. Meanwhile, I'll go wake my sister," David said before walking into Belle's room where his little sister was sleeping. He sat on the bed, "Hey," he said shaking her lightly.

"Mm," she groaned rolling over looking at him, "Hi Davie," Regina mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"I have some good news," he said softly.

"Yeah? Like what? Tell me," she said sitting up yawning.

"Freddie and I are going to be security at The Royals concert tomorrow," he smiled.

Regina gasped and hugged him, "Oh my gosh, that's amazing."

He hugged back, "Thanks. I'm doing a personal job for Emma Swan before the show. She's your favorite right?"

"No. Tink is my favorite but Emma is pretty cool too. I like her voice," she nodded.

"Yeah, I know but the best part is that you get to see the show too and hear that voice you like so much, live," he smirked, pulling out two tickets for her and Belle.

She smiled wide as she pulled away, "You're the best David! I can't believe you, let me see, let me see," she snatched them from him and examined them, "Front row?"

"You know how I do," he winked popping his invisible collar.

Regina giggled and hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you too Reg," he said.

She pulled away and checked the time before jumping up, "Oh no, I better start getting ready."

David frowned and checked the time; 9:08pm. He sighed, "They're paying us a pretty penny, you don't have to go to work anymore."

"What? David, I know you don't want me doing this but one good gig won't keep us afloat," she argued while packing her bag.

"But it's at least two months rent. Plus, if I do well, I'll get more gigs. I have money saved up, it's time to get our own place. Don't you want to get out of Kat and Feddie's hair?!"

"Yes, David but I'm not quitting my job!"

"I don't want you working there! I hate it!"

"Good thing _you _don't have to work there then huh," she scoffed as she ordered herself an Uber.

"Regina, you don't belong there. Dad would roll over in his grave if he—"

She shoved him, "Shut up David! Don't say that," she started to tear up, "I'm doing what I have to for _us_. Daddy would respect that."

He took a deep breath, "We are talking about this tomorrow," he said.

"Doubt it," she said before leaving out.

* * *

Emma licked her lips as her eyes rolled back in her head, "Damn. I love Chicago," she panted after releasing in the girl's mouth.

Amara swallowed and pulled back, wiping her mouth, "Mm. My turn."

The blonde ran her fingers through her hair and shrugged, "Nah. I'm good, that's all I wanted," she said nonchalantly as she pulled her underwear up along with her jeans.

David walked in just as the girl proceeded to slap Emma before storming out. He hissed, "Ouch, you're cold."

"At least I'm honest," she shrugged while pulling her phone out, "Who are you and why are you in my dressing room?"

"I'm David, your personal security for the night," he held out his hand.

"My personal what now? Ugh, Guinevere. Look dude, I don't know what my manager is paying you but whatever it is. I'll pay you double _just _to leave me alone," she replied.

"I'm sorry but I can't take your money. I have a job to do, no girls in or out. You need to focus," he nodded before going outside of her door and standing there. A group of groupies walked past him and waved, he looked at their asses as they walked by. He was loving his job so far. He noticed Frederick tussling with someone and rushed over to help, he pulled the guy off and shoved him.

"Tink isn't interested," Frederick huffed before snatching off his backstage pass.

"I paid for that!"

"We don't care," David said as he and Frederick threw the guy out before dusting off their hands.

"Well done," Guinevere smiled as she approached them, "How's Emma doing? No girls right?"

"Oh um," he rubbed the back of his neck, "None."

She raised her brow, eyeing him, she stepped closer, "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you."

"I stepped away to go to the bathroom and a girl must've gotten in there. When I came back from the bathroom, I secured the door for about ten minutes before going in to check on Emma. That's when I noticed the girl," he stopped.

"The girl what?"

"N-Nothing," he swallowed.

"Well they certainly weren't cuddling, David. That's not Emma's style," she scoffed and pushed past them and going into the dressing room, "We need to—"

She was silenced by Emma's acoustic guitar and that damn soft raspy singing voice. It was easy to melt at that voice. The blonde looked over her shoulder at her manager and stopped, "What's up?"

"We need to talk," she cleared her throat, "I'm going to yell."

Emma groaned and put her guitar away before getting more comfortable on the couch, "Okay, I'm ready."

"In the past two months alone, I've bought 4 Plan B's. I've paid off countless reporters for you, Emma! I'm done, okay? The girls stop here. No more slip ups, no more sneaking them in or you sneaking out! When I say no girls that's what I mean! Do you want to throw your career away? You don't need any distractions!"

"Everyone else is having fun? Why can't I?"

"Because you go overboard and you don't respect my wishes! You are nonchalant, selfish and immature, Emma! Everything isn't a joke, you can't say you don't care to everything!"

"I don't care about anything but my music Gwen! Why is that a crime? I go on stage in 20 minutes, I don't need this right now," she scoffed.

"You need to grow up. You have a brand and reputation to uphold, simple. You're 23, act like it," she said.

"Grow up? Grow up? Are you serious? I carry this damn band on my back. I wrote those hits. I paid for our studio time before labels and managers were even thought of. ME! The Royals don't exist without me so I suggest you be a little nicer to me," she shrugged with a sly smirk on her face.

Gwen eyebrows furrowed, "Were you beaten as a child?"

"Nope, I'm just an asshole by choice," she joked, "Here's the deal, I'm going to go on that stage and put on a hell of a show that'll put a roof over your head. Afterwards, we're going to bring in New Years at the best strip club Chicago has to offer. Clear it out. Just for me and my girls. While we're on stage, you can arrange that," Emma said as she stood, "See you in a bit, I'm going to bother Lily," she shrugged and left out of the dressing room.

Guinevere rubbed her temples, "I work for the devil's spawn."

•••

"Ooh Ooh Ooh," Belle sang along with Lily as she swayed side to side with the crowd, she nudged Regina, "Here comes your favorite part!"

Regina giggled and nodded as she began to record on her phone, she started to sing along, "Cause baby we're only human…"

"And we're bound to make mistakes," Emma sang, "But tonight let's focus on the lovin' that we'll make. Oh girl I don't love easy but..." she grabbed the mic and leaned down into the crowd, "My heart is yours to take!"

The roar of screaming girls was almost too much to bare but it didn't bother Regina. She focused on Emma, she was on her knees doing a guitar solo. They locked eyes and Emma winked at Regina, the brunette couldn't help but blush. Emma smiled before standing back up. Regina and Belle started jumping as Tink started thumping her drums preparing the girls to bring the chorus back in causing them to all sing together. Emma leaned her back on Lily's side and sang into the same mic as her before they closed out the song.

David and Frederick watched from behind the stage in awe, they'd never seen anything like it. These girls were battling the security that guarded the stage, trying their hardest to climb on it. Someone had passed out. Numerous bras and thongs were tossed on the stage. They were starting to think that they were in the wrong business.

Frederick scratched his head, "I didn't know they were such a big deal."

"I knew...I fucking knew," David huffed, "Whew, we gotta do some more of these. Regina is going to work as soon as she leaves here and I hate it."

"D, she has to figure it out on her own," he sighed.

"I'm trying to protect her," he replied.

"You know," Frederick cleared his throat, "What happened to your parents wasn't your fault and it won't happen to Regina."

"You can never be too safe. She's all that I have left and I'm not going to let anything happen to her," David confirmed, "Not a thing."

•••

"You're late," Neal said as Regina rushed in.

"I'm so sorry. Is your dad going to fire me?"

"I'll convince him not to. You're welcome," he nodded.

"Oh Neal, you're the sweetest," she kissed his cheek before swiftly walking into the back room. She walked over to her locker began getting undressed.

Tamara walked in with a clipboard, "Alright ladies listen up!"

Ariel rushed in behind her, "Sorry. Excuse me," she mumbled as she brushed past Tamara and over to her locker next to Regina's, "Hi."

"Hi," Regina nodded. Ariel was her only friend at her new job. It was week 3 and Regina was starting to get the hang of it or so she thought.

Tamara sighed before continuing, "We have special guests coming tonight. They've rented out the entire club, you will show them a good time."

Neal walked in carrying a box, "I've got new items for the newbies. The Royals are coming tonight, Jasmine, Aurora, and Tiana you're on the stage. Fresh meat, you're on private dances if they want one, you'll be assigned later," he said before walking out.

Regina's stomach sank, she looked at Ariel with wide eyes, "I've never given a private dance before, let alone to a rockstar."

"There's a first time for everything. It'll be fun, it's a dream come true. I'd dance for Lily any day," Ariel smirked, "Don't be nervous. Don't you think they're hot?"

"I mean, of course but that doesn't mean I'm ready to dance half naked for them," Regina stated.

"Half naked? Ha, private dances are naked most of the time," Aurora chimed in before going to get dressed.

Ariel and Regina looked at each other, "WHAT?!"

•••

"Lily, Emma, Ruby, Tink, and Merida," Neal smiled as he walked over to the band who was looking around checking the place out, "Welcomes to Gold's. I'm Neal, this is my father's place but I run this joint."

"And I run the girls," Tamara said as she walked over.

"This is my girlfriend Tamara. We have a show set up for you ladies, take a seat anywhere. Enjoy," he smiled.

Tink nodded as she continued to look around before locking eyes with Neal, "I want a private dance, do you offer those?"

"Yeah, I want one too," Lily said as she wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulder.

Emma nodded, "I want a show and Hennessy," she said before walking off and taking a seat in front of the stage.

"Don't mind Emma, she thinks she rules the world," Mulan teased.

"No problem. We do offer private dances but they'll have to happen after the show. Would you like them clothed or naked?"

Tamara smacked his chest, "My new girls don't get naked."

"That's too bad," Lily shrugged before walking away and sitting next to Emma.

Mulan shrugged, "Either way is fine, it's Merida's first time at a strip club, I want her to enjoy herself. She likes blondes."

Merida blushed and looked away before walking away with Mulan following. Neal pulled Tamara to the side, "What are you doing?"

"I said what I said and I meant what I said," she stated.

"They don't have to start naked Tamara but during the dance if they want to see some tits they should see some tits," he stated, "I mean what I'm saying."

"You don't run the girls, I do. I want them comfortable, if they're uncomfortable they'll quit and you," she poked his chest, "Will lose money and have to deal with your father. I'm going to get the girls. Don't bother us," she said, starting to walk away.

"Either they're naked or they're fired," he said, causing her to stop, "Mulan just had a stack of hundreds in her hand and none of them asked for singles, it's New Year's Eve and they want to spend their money _here. _If those rookies dont get naked then _you _will have to deal with my father," he said before going to the bar and having Ruby make drinks for the band.

Tamara swallowed as she made her way to the back. She cared about her girls, she hired them carefully. They were all hand picked by her, she didn't want them uncomfortable. She cleared her throat, "Regina, Ariel, and Ashley, I need to speak with you. Everyone else, get ready it's almost showtime, Aurora you're first up," she said causing the auburn beauty to fluff her hair. When the newbies walked over to her, she sighed, "Okay Neal is requiring you guys to get naked during the private dances if requested, if you can't do this, let me know. I'll just have to pick other girls."

"I can do that," Ashley said, "Private dances get more money, right? I have a son to feed."

"Yes, you'll get a bonus at the end of the night," Tamara confirmed before eyeing Ariel and Regina, "Well…"

Regina placed her hands on her hips, she didn't want to do this but her and David needed whatever money they could get, "W-Will they be allowed to touch us?"

Tamara ran her fingers through her hair, "Sit down for me ladies," she said causing them all to sit, she looked over her shoulder, "Aurora go, it's showtime," she said before looking back at her newest girls, "During private dances the client is allowed to grope you but not kiss you or have sex with you. This isn't a brothel. There's a panic button in each room if you feel like they're getting a little aggressive, press it. Neal will come in with guns glazing," she chuckled, "Smacking your ass is normal but people can get carried away. If you want a few neck kisses, by all means have fun. Enjoy it, they're hot but no sex. Neal let a few girls have sex and Mr. Gold fired them. Your job is to look in the clients eyes as if you'd love them for eternity, grind on them and take their money."

Regina nodded as she understood, "So now we just wait until we're requested? What if we don't get requested?"

"Oh no, hun. You guys will work the floor while they work the stage. You know what to do out there, be sexy, be desirable, be free. It's just us and those rock stars tonight ladies. They think they're royals, let's welcome them to our kingdom and show them who really rule," she winked before clapping, "Let's go, chop chop."

•••

Emma sipped her drink as she watched Jasmine dance, "She's beautiful."

"Gorgeous," Mulan stated.

"Not as hot as her," Lily said as she noticed Ariel swaying over them with Regina and Ashley.

Emma looked and noticed Regina. She remembered her from the show because of her beauty. It was hard to forget, she couldn't take her eyes off of her.

Tink smirked as Regina started to dance for her, Mulan threw money as Ashley danced for her and Merida. Ariel bent over shaking her ass in front of Lily and Emma. The blonde smacked her ass but continued to watch Regina. She liked brunettes.

As for Regina, she could feel Tink's heartbeat racing as she straddled her, she had her in the palm of her hands but Tink hadn't given her any money yet so she played with her ear and looked her in the eyes, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Tink gulped at the softness of Regina's voice, "Y-Yes," she said before clearing her throat.

"You're my favorite," she said sweetly.

The blonde couldn't help but blush and slip $300 into Regina's bra, "So are you," she smacked her ass, "Let's go in the back."

Regina smirked as she removed herself from the blonde's lap, "That's not up to me," she replied before swaying away and walking over to the bar, "Hit me."

Ruby chuckled as she began to make Regina a drink, "Rough night?"

"Not really, I'm just tired," she shrugged before gulping from her drink, "Thank god Neal lets us drink or I'd pass out."

"Hell, I fall asleep drunk all of the time," Ruby said before raising her brow, "That blonde can't stop staring at you."

"I know, she wants a private dance," she replied.

"No, not the one you were dancing with. The one who plays the guitar," Ruby confirmed.

Regina glanced before downing her drink, "That's Emma."

"Those eyes," Ruby sighed, "Whew," She fanned herself, "It's getting hot in here."

"Those eyes are a gift from the heavens, her smile is beautiful and her voice makes my soul happy," Regina nodded.

"Well I think I know your favorite," she chuckled.

"What? No way. Everyone swoons over Emma, I like Tink," she shrugged.

"I think you're trying to convince yourself that you like Tink simply because you don't want to like the player of the group," she winked, "You better get back to work before Neal snaps at you."

"Shit, you're right," she replied before hopping up and walking towards the band.

"Uh Regina," Neal said from behind her.

She faced him, "Yes?"

"You've been requested, go change," he stated.

•••

Regina fixed her diamond choker, she looked down at herself in the black lace outfit before taking a deep breath and slipping through the curtains. She couldn't help but blush at who she saw waiting for her. She didn't expect it at all.

Emma Swan looked up from her phone and gave her a soft smile, "Hi."

"Hi, you requested me?"

"Yeah, come here," Emma said as she licked her lips.

Regina swayed her way over to Emma before straddling her and flipping her long hair to one side, "Yes?"

"I remember you from our show. What's a girl like you doing here?"

The brunette leaned back some, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Saving up for school," she said.

Emma picked up her drink, "Want some?"

"I can't, I'm supposed to be dancing for you," Regina replied.

"Yet, you aren't," she smirked.

The brunette slipped off of Emma and began to dance for her. The blonde's dreamy green eyes darkened with lust as she watched Regina. She could feel her Adidas pants tightening, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," Regina said before straddling her again, she gasped lightly, "A surprise for me?"

"Mmhm," she nodded, "We should leave here."

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you? Too bad I'm not one of your toys," Regina smirked.

"I want you, I'll be loyal," she smirked back before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Regina's neck.

The dancer held back the urge to bite her lip but she couldn't stop the wetness that seeped out of her. So Regina Mills was attracted to Emma Swan, no big deal but she'd never admit it. The blonde reached to take off her bra and Regina let her, she exhaled softly as the cool air hit her nipples while she continued to grind against Emma's throbbing crotch. She knew that the rockstar wanted her and a part of her loved that she had power over Emma, she had her in the palm of her hands.

"I see right through you, you know?"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you're a good girl. Aren't you? What's your name?"

"Regina," she whispered in Emma's ear, only to tease her more.

Emma wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist, holding her close, "Come back to the hotel with me."

"I have to work and I'm not interested," Regina said before slipping out of Emma's grip, "Looks like our time is up."

Emma looked her over as she put on her bra, she pulled out her extra room key, "I've never been rejected before," she slipped the key in Regina's thong, "Don't make me sleep alone tonight. 2408," she said before walking out.

•••

"You knew that I wanted a private dance with her and you just snatch her up, as always," Tink complained with an eye roll.

Emma sighed as they rode back to their hotel, "Can someone shut her up?"

"You shut me up if you want me to shut up so bad," she replied.

"Tink chill out," Mulan said.

Emma chuckled, "You're ready to fight over some stripper?"

"No, I'm ready to fight for my respect. I told you that I had my eyes on her," Tink scoffed.

"Yeah? Well I had my hands on her," Emma smirked, "I think she enjoyed it."

Before Tink could launch at Emma, Lily held her back, "Don't. You'll only look like an idiot. Emma's right, she's just a girl. We are family."

"Family _respect_ each other," Tink stated, "But it's cool though because _I _got her number."

Emma shrugged pretending not to care, "Good for you, want a cookie?"

•••

"She gave you a room key and room number and you're not going to go?"

"You're crazy!"

Regina shrugged sipping her drink. It was now January 1st and the girls were off work, enjoying each other's company and getting drunk. Ariel was dancing on the bar much to Ruby's liking, Regina watched her before turning back to Jasmine and Ashley, "I'm not crazy, I'm simply not interested in dealing with a rockstar, ya know?"

"But it's Emma freaking Swan," Aurora said as she walked over, "If you don't go, I will," she said holding open her hand for the keycard.

"You have to gooo," Ariel called out drunkenly.

Regina's eyebrows furrowed and she slurred, "You're really going to go if I don't?"

"Hell yes, how many girls get to say that they spent a night with a rockstar. It's New Years at that," Aurora shrugged, "It's special, she'll remember it. I'm going to rock her world and have her dreaming about me for the rest of her tour."

The other girls laughed and high fived Aurora but Regina sat back and downed the rest of her drink. The more she drank, the more horny she became. She ordered herself an Uber, "I'm going," she said before walking to the back to change.

•••

Regina took a deep breath before knocking on 2408's door in the Ritz Carlton. Her head was spinning, she wasn't even sure if this was the right door but she hoped that her memory didn't fail her. When Emma opened the door in a sports bra and briefs, Regina looked at her in the eyes. The blonde didn't say a word she just stepped aside and let her in before closing the door behind her.

"Your eyes are so glossy," Emma chuckled as she sat down on the bed.

"I might be a little tipsy," Regina said before taking off her coat, she had nothing underneath.

Emma gulped, "Come here."

"I love the way you say that," she replied straddling Emma.

"I need you to understand something," she stated as she rubbed Regina's thighs, "I won't have much time for you after this. I have tour and oh god, please tell me you're not a virgin."

The brunette placed her finger over the blonde's lips, "I'm not a virgin. Happy New Year, Emma. Enjoy yourself," she said before reaching over and turning off the lamp before pushing Emma down on her back.

Emma bit her lip as she watched Regina pull down her briefs causing her 9 inch member to spring up, "I thought you weren't coming."

"That's what I wanted you to think," Regina said before sliding down on her appendage slowly, she hissed as the thickness stretched her.

Emma groaned and placed her hands on Regina's hips, guiding her down. She was so tight and wet, the blonde's eyes rolled back when she felt Regina start to bounce on her slowly, "Fuck."

Regina moaned and threw head back. She hadn't sex in over a year, all she did was work to keep her mind off the tradegy that happened to her parents but tonight, she'd release everything that she had built up. She leaned down burying her face in Emma's neck as she bounced faster, rolling her hips.

Emma smacked her ass hard, "You feel so good," she said softly into Regina's ear causing the brunette to moan and whimper in her ear.

"It's only for you," Regina replied back just as soft.

Emma bit her lip before flipping them over, pinned Regina's thighs down with them spread as far as she wanted before thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace. She pulled out to her tip before pushing every inch back into Regina causing the brunette to moan louder as she arched off the bed. The blonde sped up, "You've been teasing me all night."

"Oh my god," Regina moaned as her toes curled, "I'm so sorry."

Emma smirked and leaned down, "No you're not but after I'm done with you, you will be," she said before taking one of Regina's nipples in her mouth as she continued to give her deep, long strokes.

Regina moaned loudly as her legs began to shake, "Deeper, please."

Emma pulled away briefly to kiss and suck on Regina's neck as she started to pound deep into her causing her to claw at her back. The blonde hissed lightly but the pain didn't last long because all she could focus on were the sexiest moans she had ever heard.

"Oh fuck! Don't stop!"

Emma groaned as she thrust more, her own toes curling at this point. Regina was way too tight and before she knew it…

Regina gasped before giggling as she felt Emma release inside of her, "Emma…"

"I'm not done," she assured before pulling out and flipping Regina over, "Ass up," she commanded before slapping her ass but the drunk brunette only giggled to be defiant. Emma smirked, "Oh you wanna play?"

"Mmhm," Regina giggled as she bit her lip, "Or are you too cool for that?"

"Oh I'm never too cool to play but we're going to do this my way," she said before scooping Regina up and placing her legs over her shoulders before standing up and sinking her tongue into the brunette.

Regina gasped again before letting out a loud moan. She had sex twice in her life and neither of those time had she been eaten out while being held in the air. She didn't know what turned her on more; looking down and seeing Emma's muscles flex or how freaky Emma was. Either way, she loved it. She loved Emma's tongue even more though, pure bliss. When the blonde began to suck on her clit, she let out a scream as her legs began to shake, "I'm cumming!"

Emma didn't stop, she flicked her tongue over Regina clit quickly as she laid her back down on the bed. When she felt Regina's sweet cream seep into her mouth, she groaned feeling herself get harder. She flipped Regina over and smacked her ass before pinning her hips down and sliding in slow but deeply.

"Ah! Yes!"

Emma bit her lip, she couldn't believe how wet Regina was. She began to pound into her, smacking her ass hard causing Regina to moan louder than before. She pulled her hair thrusting deep into her, "You like that?"

"Yes," she whimpered as she shook. Regina bit her lip before bouncing her ass back matching Emma's thrust.

The blonde watched in awe, she was so sexy. She didn't want this night to end, she let go of Regina's hair and placed her hands on her lovers hips and stiffened while she came. This made Regina cum shortly after causing Emma to pull out and lay down panting. She sat up on her elbow with a raised brow when she felt Regina kissing down her abs, "W-What are you doing?"

"Shh," Regina instructed while stroking Emma's semi-soft member, "Returning a favor," she said softly before taking Emma's member in her mouth and bobbing her head slowly.

Emma's eyes rolled back, "Damn."

Regina blushed as she looked up at Emma, she sucked harder bobbing faster. She couldn't believe she was doing this with Emma Swan, so many girls would kill to be in her position but Regina knew it didn't mean as much to Emma as it did her. When the blonde came in her mouth, she quickly spit it out and glared at her, "That's disgusting."

Emma chuckled, "Oops."

Regina rolled her eyes before crawling up the bed and laying next to Emma, "Ugh my head is spinning."

"You're amazing," Emma said softly.

"So are you," Regina said. She looked up at the ceiling. Was Emma more than a rockstar? She wondered if they could continue seeing each other but when she was about to ask, she noticed the blonde knocked out next to her. She sighed and kissed Emma's cheek before drifting to sleep herself.

•••

The next morning Regina woke up to an empty hotel room, she frowned before sighing. There was a cart with breakfast on it and a note, she picked up the note and opened it:

_Regina, _

_Last night was fun. Manager has a full day of work planned and made us check out early. Enjoy breakfast, leave when you please. See you around. _

_E. M. S. _

Regina balled up the note, she felt so stupid. She felt dirty. She felt angry. She felt...used. She quickly got dressed, ignoring the pounding in her head. Her hangover would have to wait until she got home, she just wanted to get out of there.

Belle was eating cereal on the couch watching Law and Order: SVU when Regina walked through the door, "Well Happy New Year, where have you been?"

"With a rockstar," she rolled her eyes taking off her shoes, "I have to tell you something."

"Spill," Belle said.

* * *

**6 Weeks Later **

"And if I move this around a bit...Ah there we go," Dr. Bleu smiled before glancing at Regina, "Well missy you are indeed pregnant."

"Oh my god," Regina covered her face.

Belle smiled, "Oh my god, I can't believe this."

"I'm so stupid, David is going to kill me," she cried.

The doctor stepped out to give them space. Belle sighed and took Regina's hand, "What do you want to do? It's your choice."

"Belle, I'm not giving up my baby. I'm having this baby whether David likes it or not. It's a blessing," she confirmed, "I'll just have to work ten times harder."

"Have you talked to _her_?"

"No," she looked away, "I DM'd her but she hasn't replied. That was a few weeks ago."

"Are you going to tell her? You could write her a letter and send it to her PO Box. Ooh, oh, or...or you could get her number from Tink," Belle smiled.

"Belle...she can't know. It'd ruin everything for her. Plus, I don't have Tink's number anymore," she shrugged, "Its better this way. It'd be foolish of me to think that I could have a family with her and if I can't, I don't want anything less for my child. They deserve a family, a real family, not a family that will feel forced to take care of them."

"Okay well...I'm with you every step of the way, we're having a baby," she nodded smiling bright.

Regina smiled and placed her hand on her stomach, "We're having a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own OUAT or the characters.**

**Try to keep up. Make sure that you review, I want to hear your thoughts, predictions, and know who's your favorite characters so far! **

Chapter 2

"Well maybe we could change the tempo and up the 808s," Mulan suggested as she and her bandmates lounged around their studio.

"Up the 808s, Yes. Change the tempo, No," Emma groaned, "Guys, this is our debut album. We need to give the fans...us. Ya know?"

"Open our hearts," Merida nodded.

"Assuming that Emma has one, yes," Tink rolled her eyes.

"Your envy is becoming annoying," Emma scoffed.

"I'm not envious," she lied before rolling her eyes, "Check this out," Tink said before altering the beat and playing it loudly on the speakers.

The rest of The Royals nodded their heads, Lily started writing. Guinevere walked in with a smile, "I have dinner."

"Thank you," they all said in sync.

"No problem," she said just as her phone began to ring, "Excuse me," she said before walking outside, "Hello."

"Gwen, hello this is David Mills. I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh yes hello David. Did I forget to pay you?"

"Oh no, everything is fine with my payments. I'm excited to work for you all again soon. I'm calling about a rather personal matter," he said.

"Well...I'm listening," she said.

"Emma Swan has impregnated my little sister," he said.

"Excuse me what?!"

•••

"It's been two days and he hasn't said a word to me," Regina paced.

"Give him time, he's so upset," Belle sighed.

"Maybe he'd be happy if I got rid of it," she sighed.

"No," Belle scoffed, "This baby is yours, not David's. He can't decide."

Regina said before flopping on her bed, she rubbed her stomach, "Do you think that Emma thinks of me?"

"Yes, you're amazing. How could she not?"

"Because she has millions of other girls who probably dream of her as much as I do," she said quietly as she rubbed her stomach.

Belle's eyes lit up, "You dream about her? Ooh what happens in these dreams?"

Regina blushed and threw a pillow at her best friend, "Stop! I know what you're doing," she chuckled.

"Lightening up your mood? Geez, is that a crime?"

"No but...I shouldn't care about her, you know? She certainly doesn't care about me," she sighed.

•••

Emma scrolled through Regina's Instagram, she smiled softly as she rubbed her thumb over a picture of Regina and Belle in high school in their dance uniforms. Lily walked into her best friend's bedroom, "Yo!"

Emma jumped and locked her phone, "Jesus! Don't you knock?"

"Yes but when you live in a house with all of your best friend's, knocking seems overrated," Lily said as she laid across Emma causing the blonde to groan. She chuckled, "Hey, what's wrong? You're not hugging me."

"Nothings wrong, I'm just tired," Emma shrugged.

"Is this about that RegalRegina girl?"

"What? No. How do you even know about her?"

"Umm lets see, let's go back to New Year's Day. We're in Chicago having breakfast and you texted me 'I had top 3 sex with a stripper...Regina's her name' and for the past month you've been secretly stalking her Instagram. I'm your best friend, I pay attention to you," Lily rolled her eyes, "Why don't you just dm her?"

"Can't. She blocked me from my page, I'm looking at her page through The Royal's page. I'll try to message her but not until this album is done," she stated, "I wrote a song about her."

"Woah, Swannie you're in love," she teased.

"No, I'm not. The song is about yearning to know more about her even though I'll never see her again," Emma sighed.

"Never is a strong word," Lily mumbled before clearing her throat, "Well...tell me about her. What do you know?"

"Well she did ballet as a child, she was on the dance team in high school and college. BookwormBelle is her best friend, she has to be, she's tagged in like most of her pictures and umm her parents are dead," Emma stated before showing Lily the news report that Regina posted, "They were robbed then murdered. That's crazy. You wouldn't know that she dances now at all..."

Lily took the phone and scrolled through the brunette's Instagram, "Yo, she's super hot."

"Okay okay," Emma snatched the phone back, "I was an asshole to her."

"Well that's nothing new," she chuckled before kissing her cheek, "I love you anyway."

"I love you too, Lil," Emma chuckled.

* * *

"Hi, David. Come in," Guinevere said with a sigh as she watched David step into her office the next morning.

David Mills sat with his hands in front of him, "Good morning, thanks for meeting with me."

"Well you know what we're here to talk about so where's the proof?"

"Well...I believe my sister—"

"There's no conversation to be had without proof David. I hope you aren't asking me to stop production on a highly anticipated album for a get rich quick scheme," she scoffed.

"I'm not. I don't have proof but I'm not against getting some though. This is not a joke," he said with his eyebrows furrowed.

She sighed before clearing her throat, "David, tell me something…how can I make this go away? Emma is the most immature person I've ever met and has no idea where to start at parenthood. This is a life changing situation," she continued, "Emma is from a whole different world than your sister and I have no interest in explaining to her mother how she knocked up some..._stripper._ I did some digging after your call yesterday. Your sister has no place in Emma's life."

David balled up his fist before taking a deep breath, "You know what, we can make this go away. I don't even want my sister to have to deal with you people."

"Name your price," she gave a nice smile.

He thought about it and cleared his throat, "Quarter million a year doesn't sound too bad."

She chuckled, "You're joking right?"

"My sister is hellbent on keeping this baby, I can go to the press if you want," he shrugged starting to stand up.

Guinevere stood quickly, "Wait, David!"

He froze and looked at her, "Yes?"

"After we get _proof_, I'll write the check. The press do not need to be involved," she sighed.

"Deal. Just keep that asshole away from my sister," he stated before leaving out of her office.

•••

Emma threw up as Mulan held her hair, "Let it out."

Lily rushed in the bathroom, "Oh my gosh, is she okay?"

"Yeah, I got her," Mulan stated.

"No. Move, I got her," Lily said.

"She's my best friend too, you know," she scoffed before leaving out of the bathroom.

Lily rolled her eyes before grabbing the blonde's hair, "Tequila is not your friend huh?"

Emma continued to puke before lifting her head up and grabbing a towel to wipe her mouth, "Are the girls still here?"

Lily chuckled, "Yes but you might want a little mouthwash before we go back out there."

The blonde nodded before standing and brushing her teeth. She finished and walked out of the bathroom with a smirk on her face as she saw about 30 young women bouncing around their hotel suite, half naked. Emma smiled, "I want this life forever."

* * *

**OVER A YEAR LATER **

Regina rushed into her new apartment with a small smile on her face, "Where is he? Where is he?"

Katherine smiled, "Look Henry, who's that? That's mama? Is that your mama sweet boy?"

A nearly one year old Henry reached for Regina with a smile, "Mm."

"Mmmmm," Regina mocked as she took him from Katherine before nuzzling into him causing him to giggle, "Hi, my handsome prince," she kissed his cheek repeatedly.

"How was work? First day on the new job," Katherine nodded before sitting on the couch.

"Um it was...eh," Regina shrugged.

"I set you up with this job Regina, I expect you to take it seriously," the blonde stated.

Regina placed Henry in his playpen before sitting next to her on the couch, "I'm so grateful for this job but sorry, I don't want to be answering calls for Naveen's restaurant."

"Well you have a son to take care of. David is proud of you and—," Katherine was cut off by her cellphone, she held up a finger to Regina before answering, "Hello? Oh yes, this is she. What can I do for you—...oh...yes. I see. I'll call you back soon," she hung up.

"Work call?"

"Y-Yes. I have to go home. I'll call you later tonight," she said before standing and leaving quickly.

"What? Kat, Wait," Regina tried but the woman was already gone.

In the past year or so, a lot has changed. Regina and Belle now have their own apartment. David has his own place. Katherine is pregnant, Frederick is pretending to be happy about it. Oh, and Regina gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Henry. He was the light of Regina's life, no one has ever seen her smile as much as she does when she's with Henry.

He giggled and smiled at her as she made silly faces while feeding him, "Mmm," he hummed.

"Can you say ma-ma?"

His big brown eyes looked up at her, "Ma..ma," he smiled.

"Yes baby," Regina beamed before attacking him with kisses. She pulled away, "Okay time for your veggies, want some peas?"

Henry pouted before clearly shouting, "No!"

Regina sighed, that was the only word Henry had been saying for weeks but luckily, she knew how to handle these situations. She grabbed the remote to her speaker before taking a deep breath and playing her, and _Henry's_, favorite song from The Royal's debut album 'Reveal'. When the song titled, _Regina_, began to play, Henry began to hum and sway in his highchair. His mother took this opportunity to feed him a spoonful of peas, while he nodded to the song.

The young brunette leaned back as she watched her son chew, she tuned out and listened to Emma's sweet voice sing her name in the melodic song. Of course Regina still listened to her music even after David practically told her that the blonde wanted nothing to do with her. The song proved that whatever her brother told her, was a lie. She couldn't stop thinking of the blonde and about how Henry needs her. Although, Emma didn't even know she had a son and according to David, she never will.

* * *

Guinevere smiled as Katherine walked into her office, "Hi, good morning. Thank you for coming."

"Well, money talks and I needed a quick trip to LA so why not? What can I do for you?"

The Royal's manager sighed before sliding the blonde woman a bunch of articles and pictures of Emma in a drunken state; getting arrested, get admitted into rehab, and being released. Katherine rubbed the back of her neck before locking eyes with Guinevere who cleared her throat, "So here's the tea, Emma Swan is simply _living her best life_ but the press will see her as some troubled alcoholic who needs to plastered all over the news. I heard you're the best, can you help?"

"Oh I can definitely turn this around but no damage control will change what the public already knows. So, what do they know?"

"That Emma got arrested, now has a DUI, and has been MIA for about two months with no appearance at all. They'll assume the worst," Guinevere sighed.

Katherine sat up straight, "I'll do my best PR work but I need to speak to Emma to come up with a logical story that the fans will believe. She knows her fans better than us and we're going to use that to her advance."

"I'll get her down here immediately," she replied.

•••

"Oh my goodness, he's just too cute," Belle squealed before picking up her god son from his playpen and laying him on her chest as he slept.

"Thanks," Regina chuckled shaking her head, "How's party planning going?"

"Good. I can't believe he'll be 1 years old soon," she replied.

"Next week, to be exact. Do you think a birthday party is a bit much?"

"No. Plus Kat and Fred offered their gorgeous backyard so we're accepting the offer," she chuckled before clearing her throat, "Emma was seen leaving treatment last night…"

"That's good for her," she shrugged.

"I have her P.O. Box infor—"

"Belle. No. I'm doing just fine. Henry is everything to me, he doesn't need to be confused," Regina sighed.

"I know but maybe it'd be good for him and _her_. Ugh she looked so distraught Reg, the heartbroken rockstar, drowning in the Hollywood dispare," Belle replied dramatically.

Regina laughed before shrugging, "Not my concern."

"Ugh, you're hopeless," Belle groaned.

•••

Katherine waited in Guinevere's office with all the patience in the world. She couldn't wait to meet the woman who blew off Regina and Henry. When the office door opened, she saw a tall, blonde, green eyed stallion walk through the door. She could understand why so many girls were smitten by her, "Hello."

"Sup," Emma flopped down on the couch in the corner, "You wanted to build a story?"

"Um well, yes but first, I want to know is your drinking something that'll have to keep being covered up…"

"My dad died of liver cancer, alcoholism runs in my family," she shrugged before locking eyes with Kat, "But no, you won't. I'm not an alcoholic, alright? I just like having fun. I fucked up, my so-called friends let me drive. Crashed my Ferrari, it sucks," Emma admitted, "My fans are all I got, ya know? I don't want to lie to them but I don't want the reputation of The Royals to go down the drain either…so I'll lie."

Katherine watched Emma as she spoke, she didn't _seem _like the asshole everyone makes her out to be but she saw the potential. She cleared her throat, "Well they know about the DUI so maybe we can say that your manager made you go treatment as punishment…?"

"Maybe we can say that I went to the Valley to visit my grandma," she shrugged.

Katherine chuckled, "For two months?"

"Hey, what if we're close? That could work," Emma chuckled before groaning, "Hell, I don't know, why do I have to lie?"

"It'll save your reputation," she replied.

"My fans love me for me, they'll understand," she sighed, "What's the point of all of this if I can't be myself? I don't want fake love from them. I love this life."

"Love it so much that including your son in it would've killed you, huh?"

Emma sat up quickly, "What?"

Kat gasped, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that," she stood, "I'm going to head out, we can continue this an—"

"What son?"

She looked at Emma, "Y-You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? I don't have a kid, crazy lady," she scoffed.

Katherine swallowed, "Regina...had him almost a year ago on August 25th. I thought you knew."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed with deep deep confusion, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Well we tried, Guinevere paid her brother to stay quiet and make it all go away. You know, I came here with so much to say to you, I've been so angry with you," she shook her head, "I apologize for assuming."

"It's fine, I'll handle Gwen but first, you're going to sit and tell me about my son. What's his name?"

Katherine sat back down before sighing, "His name is Henry, I have pictures, would you like to see him?"

"Yes, please," Emma nodded urgently, "How do you know Regina?"

"I'm married to her brother's best friend," she shrugged before handing Emma her phone.

Emma smiled at the pictures, "He's...cute...oh wow, he's walking?"

"Well not yet? We're trying. The doctors said he'll walk on his own. He's a late bloomer and that's okay," Kat made clear.

"What's your name again?"

"Katherine Nolan," she stated.

"Well Katherine Nolan, I don't think I'll be lying to my fans anymore. I think the truth just might set me free. If you get me a visit with Henry, I'll never touch a drink again," she chuckled, "This is crazy, I have a friggin son."

"Emma, it's not that simple. David will never allow it. Regina insists on doing this alone," she sighed.

"She doesn't have to. I have money—"

"He needs more than money. This isn't a weekend hobby. It's parenthood," Katherine explained.

"I want to be there for him, I have time off before our tour starts. Please, just let me meet him or better yet, put me in touch with Regina…"

"I can't, Emma. I'm sorry," Katherine said before rushing out of the office.

Emma sighed before letting out a growl of frustration.

* * *

Belle groaned as her phone dinged repeatedly, waking her up the next morning. She rubbed her eyes before checking her phone, she nearly fainted when she saw who had messaged her.

_9:23am _

_RoyalSwan: Yo bookworm _

_RoyalSwan: Belle _

_RoyalSwan: Yoooo _

_RoyalSwan: I need to talk to you ASAP _

_RoyalSwan: Wake Up _

Before Belle could even respond, Emma was video calling her within the Instagram app. She gulped before answering, "H-Hello?"

Emma popped in the camera with a smile, "Yo, good morning. I need your help."

"Is this real or am I dreaming?"

"This is real, I'm Emma. You're Belle, Regina's best friend right?"

"Yes. What do you need?"

"I need to meet my son. I want to be in his life, Belle. I never knew he existed," Emma explained.

"We were told differently," she replied, "But he's having a birthday party on Saturday, here in Chicago, I _guess _I can give you the address but I have to talk to—."

"YES! Thank you, thank you. I'll be there," Emma said before hanging up.

"But I didn't say I'd give—ugh, oh my gosh," Belle groaned.

•••

Emma Swan walked into her family's home, "Yo I'm home," she said before dropping her duffle bag.

"Oh my goodness, finally," Snow smiled brightly before hugging her.

"Hey sis," Emma smiled.

"Hello there _rockstar_," she winked before smacking her arm, "A DUI, are you seriously trying to give mom a heart attack?"

"What? No. It was stupid, I wasn't even that drunk," the blonde shrugged as she walked into the kitchen, "Did mom cook?"

"No...Emma sit down, I need to talk to you," the pixie haired woman stated.

"I need to talk to you guys too," she said before popping open a can of Sprite and sipping it before hopping on the kitchen counter, "Talk."

Snow cleared her throat, "Mom...is sick."

"Yeah, she told me she had a cold. It's summer though, that's so weird—"

"She has stage four breast cancer," Snow blurted out.

Emma stared at her older sister for approximately 30 seconds. It was a lie, it had to be but the older woman didn't budge, she simply stared back. The blonde let tears build in her eyes, "I want to see her."

"She's upstairs sleeping before I take her to the doctor," she said causing Emma to jet upstairs. Snow knew this would affect her little sister more than anything in the world but she figured Emma needed to know especially with the way she was acting out lately. She sighed before traveling upstairs to find Emma laying next to their mother, Sarah, crying.

A weak Sarah spoke, "You had to tell her today?"

"Yes mom, you weren't going to," Snow said.

Sarah coughed as she attempted to sit up, "Emma it's okay, baby. I'm okay."

"You're not," Emma sniffled, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want anything to stop you from going to that studio and making me proud...although, you've been disappointing me with your behavior lately," she said honestly.

Emma looked down, "I'm sorry."

"A DUI, really? And you tell that Guinevere lady that if she ever sends you to rehab without consulting me first, I'll fly to California and personally tear her head off," Sarah snapped.

Snow worried, "Mom, try to relax. Okay?"

"I'm fine," she shrugged before looking at Emma and lifting her chin, "Hey hey, we don't hang our heads in this house."

"I know but," Emma sniffled, "I just want to make you proud."

"And you have, my love," Sarah smiled softly, "What's going on with you? Hmm? What did you come to tell me?"

Emma's heart began to race, she licked her lips before looking between her mother and sister, "I have a son."

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"His name is Henry, he'll be one soon," Emma stated as she pulled out her phone to show them pictures.

Sarah looked closely, "Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"Oh Emma, he's adorable," Snow smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled back, "I just found out ma, I'm going to take care of him, don't worry."

"Oh you most certainly are. You better clean up your act if you're going to be any type of mother to this child, Emma. You do realize that your father was an alcoholic and it killed him, right? You can't be partying all night and sleeping all day," Sarah replied, "Who's his mother?"

"Her name is Regina, she's from Chicago. She's beautiful," she nodded.

Snow knew her sister far too well, she raised her brow, "Where'd you meet her?"

"The strip club but that's not the point," she scoffed.

"Ha! Oh please Emma, she's going to take all of your money," Sarah scoffed back.

"No. No, she's not like that. She hasn't even asked me for anything. I didn't know the kid existed until yesterday. Regina isn't like those other girls, trust me," Emma stated.

"Trust you. Trust _you_? Emma Swan, I have given you everything you've ever asked for in life and the one thing that I ask for in return is that you take care of yourself. I'm very glad to know that I have a grandson but this can't continue. You need to learn what the hell a condom is, she's not the first girl to get pregnant—"

"But she's the first to keep it, doesn't that tell you something?"

"It tells me that you need to make this right with your son," Sarah said before coughing then sighing, "I think I'll rest, why don't you cook Emma some lunch, dear."

"Yes ma'am," Snow replied before giving Emma a look and leaving out.

Emma quickly followed her sister, "She's pissed at me."

"Yes but she's happy to have a grandchild. Tell me more about this Regina girl," she replied.

"No. Tell me more about mom's cancer. Why isn't she at the hospital?"

"Because she's been feeling good all week. She's tired all the time and her breast hurt but as of right now, she's home and that's all I could ask for," Snow nodded.

"Henry's Birthday is next week. I was wondering if you wanted to come to Chicago with me and go to his 1st birthday party…"

Snow smiled brightly before hugging her sister, "I'd _love _to, thank you."

"Well," she hugged back, "I can't do this alone, Snow."

"It's time to grow up, kid," she said before kissing Emma's cheek.

Her sister was right, Emma knew that much. What Emma didn't know was that the lifestyle that she loved so much, would soon disappear.

•••

Later that evening, across the country, David Mills walked into his apartment with a smile on his face. It was payday from Gwen and he knew that there'd be a check waiting for him when he got home. He walked into his kitchen and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Kat sitting on the counter waiting for him. He furrowed his brows, "What are you doing here?"

"How long do you plan on lying to Regina?"

"What are you talking about?"

She held up his check, "She thinks this is hush money from Emma Swan but Emma Swan doesn't know anything about Henry, does she?"

David sighed, "Of course she does Kat, I told you that she's not interested."

"Hm, that's funny that you say that because I met her yesterday and oh boy, did she look interested," she smirked.

He frowned, "What did you do?"

She chuckled and hopped off of his counter, "Nothing, my dear friend," she lightly smacked his cheek before handing him his check, "I just hope that you know what you're doing. I'll let myself out," she said before slipping past him.

"Yeah, you do that," he mumbled.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, it's starting. It's starting!"

Regina rushed out of her bedroom, "No shouting, I just put Henry to sleep."

"Got you. We've been waiting on this like forever," Belle chuckled.

"No seriously," Regina chuckled back before focusing on the tv.

The Royals were on TRL. Enough said. They hadn't had a performance in months due to Emma being away in treatment so this was a big deal. The streets of NYC were packed and the crowd inside of the TRL station was revved up and ready to go. The effect these women had on the country was surreal.

"_Hey everybody, I'm DC YoungFly and today, oooowee, today is the day that The Royals will reign on our TRL stage. Yes, Lily, Mulan, Tink, Merida and everyone's favorite rebel, Emma, will be right in here in studio in just a few minutes. How does that sound?" _

The crowd roared as he held out his mic to them. Belle groaned, "Ugh, we should be there."

"No. If I see Emma, I don't know what I'll do. She's an ass," Regina replied.

"What if she just popped up on us one day?"

The brunette raised her eyebrow to her best friend, "You know B, you've been so quiet these past couple of days. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," she nervously chuckled, "I just don't think Emma is that bad, that's all."

"Yeah because you're letting your fangirling take over your body," she scoffed, "She doesn't care about me or Henry, okay? You heard what David said, he went out there to help me and came back with a check so therefore I have nothing to say to her. Does that mean that I don't think she's a musical genius? No. I think she's an amazing artist, just a shitty person," Regina finished explaining.

Belle nodded, "I understand…"

"You don't seem like you do, why?"

"Because I talked to her, okay?"

"Excuse me?! Belle, why would you do that?"

"Because she wants to get to know you. She reached out to me," she sighed.

"Did you tell her about Henry?"

"Yes but only because she already knew about him. She said she just found out," Belle explained, "Regina, I don't know who or why but somebody has been lying to us."

"Oh most definitely. Tomorrow after Henry's party, I will he talking to David _and _Kat. As far as Emma goes, David was right, I need to stay away from her. Henry and I will be just fine without her help," she said before looking back at the TV, "It's starting."

Belle nodded as she watched, "Oh my god, Tink cut her hair."

"Eh she shouldn't have," she stated, "Lily is hot."

"Extremely," Belle chuckled, "But umm, I've been on Mulan's Instagram a lot lately, she's...everything," she melted.

Regina rolled her eyes, "You're obsessed," she chuckled.

"There's Emma," Belle said.

Regina focused on her son's other parent and immediately regret it. _How could someone so terrible be so damn attractive?_ _Look at her, standing there all cool and smug without a care in the world. I can't believe I actually care about her_, she thought to herself before speaking, "She looks good."

"More than good," she mumbled.

Regina smacked her arm, "Off limits."

"Ooh jealous are we?"

"No, of course not. I'm simply suggesting that since Lily and Mulan are your favorites, it should stay that way," Regina covered up.

"Mmhm sure," Belle rolled her eyes.

_DC smiled to the camera, "I can't believe that The Royals are in my presence right now. Ladies, what the hell is up?" _

"_Nothing much man, just been riding the wave of the album," Lily spoke causing the crowd to cheer. _

"_I hear tour is near, is that true?" _

"_Definitely. We've been thinking about it," Mulan replied, "We know it'd make everyone happy."_

_DC nodded, "It certainly would, Emma what you think? Tour or no tour? Watch this y'all," he chuckled before standing next to Emma, "Am I cool enough yet?" _

_The crowd laughed before Emma spoke, "Well you guys know that I'll never miss an opportunity to rock so tour it is," she said smoothly causing everyone to cheer and stand. _

_DC shook his head, "How come y'all never get that excited for me? She said five words and y'all standing up now? Wow," he chuckled, "Emma, you been MIA, where you been girl?"_

"_Uh well ya know, took a break to get my head right. Been partying too hard I guess," she shrugged._

"_I feel that. You needed to rejuvenate right?"_

"_Yes absolutely," she nodded. _

"_Okay okay, so before The Royals perform, I'm going to ask them your questions and see what they have to say," DC said and the crowd cheered, "Our first question comes from Ally, she's from Iowa, she wants to know which one of you wrote 'Free In London'? It's her favorite song off of the album."_

_Tink was the first to speak, "Free in London is one of my favorites too, it's special because Merida and I actually wrote it. We're not much song writers but we were in London doing promo and the other girls were sleep so we decided to work."_

_Everyone clapped and DC YoungFly spoke again, "I think Ally will be satisfied with that answer. Alright, the next question is from Nicole, from New York. Are any of you single? If so, do you want relationships? Ooh good question Nicole, I'm curious about that myself."_

_Lily spoke first, "I'm single and eh I don't know," she shrugged, "Relationships are distractions."_

"_I'm single," Tink stated next, "If the right girl or guy comes along, I won't be single anymore."_

"_I have a boyfriend," Merida nodded. _

"_Ladies I'm single, come at me," Mulan chuckled. _

Regina nudged Belle, "There you go."

"Oh hush, let's see what Swan says," Belle smirked.

_Emma was last to raise the mic to her lips, "I'm completely single and no I don't not want relations but that doesn't mean there's not a couple of chicks that I FaceTime daily," she finished causing Lily to chuckle, "The day that I fall in love, you guys will be the first to know." _

_Everyone clapped and a few girls screamed that they love them and The Royals replied, "We love you too," in sync causing all of the girls to lose their minds. _

_DC chuckled, "Okay, y'all are lit today. I think it's time that we start the show!" _

After the performance, when the band made it back to their hotel room, Emma began to pack up quickly. Lily came out of the bathroom, "Dude, I know it sucks that they only had double rooms left but I'm not _that _bad to stay with," she chuckled.

"It's not you. I just have to go," Emma said.

"Where?"

"Uh to visit my mom, she's sick," she replied.

"Yeah, I know, you told me...so where are you really going?"

Emma sighed, "I uh," she rubbed the back of her neck, "Well...I have a son. His birthday is tomorrow along with his party."

Lily frowned, "You have a son and you weren't going to tell us anything? _Me _anything? I'm supposed to be your best friend."

"You _are _my best friend. I'm just...it's just...he's only one years old and Regina hates me right now. If she slammed the door in my face...I wouldn't want to be embarrassed," Emma sighed.

"Woah woah, REGINA HAD YOUR SON!?"

"Shhhh, Damn Lil. Yes, Jesus. I just found out this week. Gwen gave her hush money, I'm going to handle her when I get back," Emma replied as she began to pace, "I'm nervous. I'm so so nervous. What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't like his gift? What if one gift isn't enough? I mean what do you get a 1 year old anyway? Do you think Regina has a boyfriend? Do you think we can have sex again cause that'd be heaven on earth and—"

"Emma calm down and slow down. Breathe. You have to take this one day at a time. Hell, I can't even believe that you have a kid. I want to meet him," Lily stated, "All of these questions can be and will be answered but first, you need to be prepared for tomorrow."

"Right," Emma stopped, "I'm on it," she said before pulling out her phone and calling Belle, she paced until she answered, "Hey bookworm."

"_Emma, what are you calling me for? I gave you the address already. If Regina finds out, I'm dead," she snapped. _

"I just...wanted to know if he needed anything. I want to get him everything that he needs," she said.

"_We're running a bit low on diapers," she replied, "Other than that, he has everything that he needs." _

"Mm, I see. Do you think he'll like me? What's he like?"

"_Henry is charismatic and silly, he loves to laugh but he fusses when he struggles with walking. He's a sweetheart though to be honest," she replied,"Anything else, I have a long day tomorrow."_

"One more thing, does Regina have a boyfriend...or a girlfriend?"

"_Why do you care?"_

"I wrote a song about her, what the hell do you mean? Just tell me," Emma scoffed.

"_No. I don't have to tell you anything. Just don't be late tomorrow,"_ _she said before hanging up. _

Emma sighed and looked at Lily, "Grab Mulan, tell her everything, start packing, I'll be back," she said before leaving.

* * *

The next morning Regina and Henry walked through the grocery store, Henry looked at Regina with big eyes as he sat in the shopping cart chewing on his teething toy.

Regina smiled at him, "Did your god mommy forget to pick up some things?"

He nodded while chewing, "Ma ma."

She kissed his head, "Yup, I'm all yours," she chuckled before placing a few bags of chips into the cart, she began to turn the corner.

"Woah," a man said as he nearly hit Henry's and Regina's cart, "Sorry about that."

"It's quite alright, dear," she said looking at him.

He blinked, "I'm Robin."

"Regina," she nodded with a tight smile.

"And who is this cute little guy right here?"

"This is Henry, today is his birthday," she replied, "Can you tell Robin hello?" Henry looked at the man before whining and reaching for Regina, "Alright alright," she picked him up, "He's not being friendly today."

He chuckled, "It's fine. My son Roland is four and still isn't friendly. Looks like you're throwing a party."

"Yeah. Bring your son if you'd like, Henry's cousins will be there. My sister is coming with a bunch of kids," she nodded.

"We'd love to come," he smiled, "Afterwards, can I take you on a date?"

Regina raised a brow, "Unfortunately, I'm not interested in dating."

"Oh come on, just let me take you out to dinner. I'll be the perfect gentleman," he winked.

"I'll think about it. Until then, I have a party to throw," Regina stated.

•••

"Jesus Emma," Snow sighed, she looked around the black Cadillac truck as she entered it, "How many toys did you buy him?"

"Emma went overboard," Mulan scoffed as the driver drove off.

"So what? My kid will have the best," she stated.

Snow nodded, "Are you sure that you're ready for this?"

"Yes, I can't wait to meet him," she smiled, "I just want to make sure that he and Regina are taken care of."

"Focus on Henry for now, Regina will come around," Lily stated.

Emma nodded before looking out the window as they drove through the Windy City, she knew that everything would change after today and she was mentally preparing herself. It only took them about 20 minutes to get to the party from their hotel, this wasn't enough time for Emma to calm her nerves so she began to pace once they stepped out of the truck.

"Dude, chill," Lily said, "You're not alone, you got us, we won't let you fail."

"Yeah yeah," The blonde shook off her nerves and wrapped her arm around her older sister's shoulder and kissed her temple as they walked towards Fred and Kat's house, "Thank you for being here."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Try not to be a dickhead today," Snow teased.

Emma chuckled, "Okay okay, I'll behave."

"Let's do this," Lily said before knocking on the door.

The party was in full motion when Katherine opened the door, "Oh...my," she cleared her throat, "Hi, uh come in."

Emma was the first to step through the door, everyone in the party froze. Belle and Regina came out of the kitchen to see why the party went silent. "Shit," Belle mumbled.

Regina swallowed, "Swan? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was invited. Now...where's the birthday boy?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Follow. Favorite. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

**Wow! You guys are loving this story so far and I hope I'm satisfying you guys lol Please continue to review. More on the way.**

Chapter 3

Regina was lost for words, she hadn't seen Emma in over a year. She didn't expect her to be standing there. She was caught off guard and that upset her. She huffed, "You aren't seeing him until I know why you're here."

Katherine cleared her throat, "Everyone, why don't we go outside. Come on, let's get some sun."

Belle walked over to Lily and Mulan, "H-Hi, I'm a huge fan."

Mulan licked her lips, "Thank you."

She blushed, "Join me outside? It's not everyday that rockstars visit."

"We'd love too, come on, Snow," Lily smiled softly.

"Coming," Snow said before following them outside.

Emma's eyes never left Regina, she watched her sit down on the couch before sitting next to her, "I know you're upset with me…"

Regina scoffed, "You have no idea. You didn't call, text, dm or anything. You used me then you have the nerve to show up here as if you have _any _right to see my son."

The blonde swallowed, "I'm sorry Regina, for real. I just knew that if I...opened myself to you that you wouldn't understand this life. You're not like those other girls," she took her hand.

"Then why'd you treat me like one? That hurt," she shook her head before snatching her hand away, "Enough about me. You say you're here for Henry, right? What are you bringing to the table because we don't need you or any more hush money."

"I don't have hush money to give you. My manager paid David off before even telling me about Henry," she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Listen, I didn't come here to ruin Henry's birthday so if you want, I'll just go."

"You're giving up? Hm, great. Proving me right, let yourself out—"

"I don't want to but I have no fucking idea what I'm doing, Regina. You've been at this for a year, I don't want to disappoint him or you—"

"I'm disappointed enough! The least you could do is try, you flew all the way here to give up?"

"No but I didn't fly here to be given a mediocre try. I want this Regina, I want him. I will give this parenthood shit 1,000 percent but you have to let me," she took her hands again, "I'm not scared of you Regina. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"This won't be easy," she shook her head, "You'll only give up and Henry will pay for it."

"I won't give up. I promise. May I meet my son?...our son? Please?"

Regina looked away before nodding, "You coming here...means a lot to me and I know it'll mean a lot to Henry. You took the first step and I can only respect that. Henry deserves a real family. Just know that this is the tiniest possible step that you can take. You won't be taking him and leaving with him and giving him back when you want. He is _my _son. Don't fuck this up...I'll be right back."

While she waited for Regina, Emma took this time to look around at the party. Fred and Kat had a very nice house, it was decorated strictly for Henry. He had an animal themed party, that much was obvious. They had turned the house into his personal jungle.

•••

Guinevere walked into the studio with a smile on her face before letting her face drop, "Um...why are there only two of you?"

"They're in Chicago," Tink said.

The Royal's manager let her eyebrows furrow, "For what?"

"We don't know, they didn't tell us. They never tell us anything," Merida replied, "Some team we are."

"You guys are a team. Do you have at least an idea…?"

"Emma," Tink said, "It's always Emma."

"I swear one day, I'm going to strangle her. This isn't the time for a fucking vacation," she shook her head before leaving out.

•••

Emma stood and smiled when she saw her best friend's walk back in, "Yo, what happened?"

"Nothing, we chilled outside talked to Belle," Mulan said, "We came back to see how this goes for you."

"We met your kid, Swan. He's awesome," Lily confirmed.

Emma nodded and began looking around, "Where is he?"

"Right here...sorry, I had to wipe his mouth before bringing him in," Regina said as she walked over holding Henry, "Emma, this is Henry, your son."

Emma smiled at him, "Sup kid, can you say hi?"

Regina kissed his head, "Can you tell your mama hi?"

Henry looked at Emma before waving at her and snuggling back into Regina.

The blonde just stared at him before clearing her throat, "Does he sleep a lot? What does he like to eat?"

"He goes to bed every night at 8 o'clock. I had to get him on a schedule because I work during the day now and didn't want him up when I got home because he'd only make me _more_ tired," Regina explained, "He likes to eat apple sauce, nuggets, and veggies, don't you sweet boy?"

Henry giggled as Regina kissed him, he looked at Emma and stopped laughing. He held Regina tighter before hiding his face in her neck. Regina gave the blonde an encouraging look.

Emma licked her lips, "Happy Birthday, I got you some gifts," she told him as she stepped closer, "He doesn't like me does he?"

"Relax, Swan. It's been 30 seconds," Regina chuckled, "Keep talking to him."

"Come on, let's open these gifts," she said before sitting down on the couch as Lily brought over his gifts.

Regina sat on the couch with Henry on her lap, "Let's see what she got you, sweet prince."

Henry watched Emma pull out a small plush giraffe and he reached for it. Emma chuckled, "Oh you like this huh? Giraffes are my favorite," she said before handing it to him but he only whined and reached for her. She smiled softly and gently took him from Regina before placing him on her lap. He nearly snatched the giraffe and hugged it. He looked at Regina and held it out to her.

"Ooh, I see. It's very nice," Regina nodded before looking at Emma, "Trust the process."

"This is so cool," Mulan mumbled to Lily.

"It's surreal, there's a little Emma," Lily replied.

Emma kisses Henry's head as he played, "Oh by the way...Regina, that's my big sister Snow and my best friends."

"Hi," Regina gave a nod.

Snow cleared her throat, "Regina, can we talk really quickly?"

"Sure," she said before standing, "Belle, keep an eye on Henry for me?"

"Of course," she nodded.

Emma tried not to take offense as she listened. She cleared her throat when Snow and Regina left the room, "I have another gift for you, kid."

Regina lead Snow into the kitchen before turning to her, "Should I be worried?"

"No, I just want to make sure that this is as real to you as it is to Emma. She didn't sleep last night…she really wants this to work. I feel like a part of her looks at parenthood as redemption," she explained.

"It's been real to me for a year," she said smugly before clearing her throat and leaning back against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'll let Emma be a parent to our son. I explained that to her."

Snow stepped next to her before she leaned back and crosses her arms, "Thank you. I appreciate it, what about you two? Any romance in the near future?"

Regina couldn't help but blush, "Oh I see what you're doing here…"

Snow chuckled, "I'm not doing anything. I'm just curious because you're very beautiful and Emma loves beautiful women but she doesn't write songs for any ole girl."

"Well," she blushed more and looked away before sighing, "I don't think I'm her type...I'm probably a buzz kill compared to her wild partying."

"I have a good feeling that she'll be adapting to _your_ lifestyle instead of the other way around," Snow stated, "She's not as bad as everyone makes her seem, ya know?"

"Mm, I'll keep that in mind. Come on, I'm curious to watch her interaction with _our _son," Regina replied before walking back into the living room in Kat's house. She saw Henry slamming his hands on the mini drum that Mulan got him, she stepped over to Belle and lowly asked, "What did I miss?"

"Emma got him a 14K Gold bracelet and she has a matching one, it's so cute," she nearly squealed.

Regina studied her son before noticing the small bracelet on his tiny wrist that fit perfectly, for two seconds she let the corners of her mouth turn up before clearing her throat, "Okay, I think we should let Henry get back to his guests outside."

"Oh...yeah," Emma nodded before taking the drum from him causing him to whine and lean back into her. She kissed his head softly before handing him to Regina, "Where can we eat?"

"There's food in the kitchen," Belle said before following Regina and Henry outside.

Snow nudged Emma, "I'm going to go with them, okay?"

"Yeah, that's cool," the blonde shrugged before walking into the kitchen with her friends.

"So...how do you feel? You're a mom," Mulan asked.

"It's weird but it feels...right. He's so intriguing to me...it's like our vibes connect or something," Emma shrugged while making herself a plate.

"Well it's a proven fact that children can sense their parents…"

"Really? Do you think he knows?"

"Yeah Emma," Mulan chuckled, "Did you see how he reached for you?"

Lily smiles, "Yeah, that was cool, Swan. So uh Regina...she's looking—"

"She's sexy as fuck," Emma said quickly causing her friends to laugh, "What? She is," she chuckled, "I need that…"

"So get her," Lily shrugged.

The blonde rubbed the back of her neck, "Maybe I should just focus on Henry…"

"Ooh, is someone scared? Wow," Mulan smirked, "Never thought I'd see the day…"

"I'm not scared...it's just—she obviously doesn't like me," she chuckled, "She made it clear that I hurt her feelings and—"

The doorbell rang causing The Royal's to raise their brow curiously, Emma shrugged before going to open the door, "Yo…"

"Hello, I'm Robin. Sorry, we're late. We had to get Henry a gift, Regina invited me," he smiled as his young son stood close to him.

Emma swallowed, "Come in, everyone is in the backyard. So how do you know Regina?"

"Umm we just recently met. I'm planning to take her on a date soon," he wiggled his brows before walking to the backyard.

Emma walked back to the kitchen, "She's going on a date with some dude with no lips."

Lily nearly spit out her Sprite, "Wait what? No way," she laughed.

"Look out the window, that's him with the brown shirt on. I mean who the fuck buys a tee in brown?"

Mulan looked out the window and shrugged, "He has nice hair. Ooh look, Regina is getting in the pool with Henry."

"Geez Emma, she's so hot," Lily chimed in.

"I think Belle is hot," Mulan mumbled.

Emma nodded, "Mm, I think I'm in the mood for a swim," she said.

"Swan, remember that talk Snow gave you? About reacting maturely? Just stay calm," Lily warned.

"Fuck that, I can't let her get out of my grasp," she replied before walking outside pulling off her t-shirt, leaving her in a sports bra and her terry cloth shorts, "Hey, can I join?"

Regina looked up from the water, she swallowed as her eyes roamed over the blondes body. She couldn't speak so she only nodded. When Emma smiled and got in the pool, she cleared her throat, "Kat got him the cutest little floating vest."

"Yeah, it's dope. You look like a big boy," Emma said smiling at Henry causing him to smile and reach for her, she pulled him close before kissing his head, "I love your hair by the way…"

Regina raised her brow, "You noticed?"

"Yeah, you cut it. It's sexy," she stated before licking her lips, "Uh so you're going on a date with that guy...Robin?"

"Is that what he said? That's not true. I didn't confirm anything," Regina scoffed, "You don't need to be jealous, Swan," she smirked.

"I'm not," she shrugged, "I was just curious 'cause if he's going to be around my son, then I'm concerned. He smells like pine."

The brunette snickered covering her mouth, "Be nice, Emma. He won't be around Henry..."

"I am as nice as they come," she winked before floating on her back as she watched Henry lay on her chest, "He's like totally relaxed," she chuckled, "Don's go to sleep dude."

Regina smiled to herself as she watched them. It amazed her how in so little time Henry had grown comfortable with his other parent. Emma brought a certain light to their lives, it was refreshing. If Regina was being honest with herself, she liked Emma, she crushed on Emma, she craved Emma. When she first heard the song that Emma wrote for her, she cried. These are all things that Emma could never know, she wouldn't let the rockstar take advantage of her feelings for her. Some things would have to stay the way they were.

David walked into the backyard with a smile on his face, "Where's my nephew? I have gifts."

Regina raised her brow before frowning and getting out of the pool, "We need to talk."

"About what? You look upset," he replied before glancing at Emma exiting the pool with Henry, "Now I see why…"

"You're unbelievable David. How dare you?!"

"Um Regina, maybe we should take this inside," Katherine said.

"No. Fuck this. Everyone can leave," Regina said before shoving her brother and walking over to Henry and Emma, she took the boy before storming into the house.

David fumed and looked at Emma, "You! This is all your fault."

"I didn't do anything," Emma scoffed, "You're the liar. Never again will you keep me away from my son."

"Wanna bet?"

"Bet your last breath…"

David glared at her, "She doesn't need people like you ruining her life! I am protecting her!"

"You don't even know me!"

"Guys please! Stop it. It's my fault, David," Belle stepped in, "I invited her…"

"That wasn't a crime," Emma replied.

"The hell it wasn't. You don't belong here Emma, you are a virus. A toxic rockstar who needs a time out when she gets too wasted and totals a Maserati," David replied, "Regina is a good person, she is a strong person. We know struggle, you have had everything handed to you, you can't teach Henry anything useful."

Emma swallowed before glancing at her sister, "Go tell Henry goodbye, we're leaving," she stated before walking over to her friends.

David gave a satisfied smirk but when he saw Snow walk into the house, his heart fluttered. He walked over to Katherine, "Who's that?"

"Emma's older sister, her name is Snow," she shrugged.

"Snow...she's beautiful," he confirmed.

"Super pretty, too bad you're a dickhead to her sister, huh?"

David scoffed, "Kat, what am I supposed to do? Let her control Henry's future?"

"That's not your choice, David. Regina is Henry's mother, she has control over his future and who she wants in it. You just better pray that you're one of those people," she replied before walking inside.

When Kat entered the house, she noticed that Emma was sitting on the couch alone in the living room. She entered the room and cleared her throat, "What's on your mind?"

Emma stood and looked at Kat, "R-Regina went upstairs but I just wanted to tell Henry goodbye and apologize," she said as her voice cracked, she handed Kat a birthday card, "It has my cell phone number, hotel information, and some money...I-I know she probably doesn't want it but it's there if she needs it."

"Emma...you don't have to leave. Regina is just upset," she replied.

"Yeah I know but David was...right. I'm toxic. Please, give that card to Regina. Tell her to call me," Emma said before quickly slipping out of the front door.

* * *

"Have you lost your minds?!"

Emma rolled her eyes as Gwen yelled at them via FaceTime, "I won't apologize for leaving to meet my son. You know my son, right? The one that you _hid_ from me?"

"Emma, it was all just a misunderstanding," Guinevere stated.

"Sounds like you tried to silence and hide Regina," Mulan pitched in.

"Swan, deserves her family. You only care about status and money," Lily stated.

"No! That's not true. I care about all of you. I won't apologize for wanting you to have a good reputation," Guinevere scoffed, "Emma, we can discuss this more when you get back home."

"No, we won't because you're fired," Emma shrugged, "I've already contacted our lawyer."

"What? Absolutely not. We have a contract, you aren't shit without me!"

Lily took the phone from Emma, "I was hoping that you assumed that we needed you. Now, kicking you out on your ass will feel so much better. Say it with me Gwen, _FIRED!_"

"I won't be easily removed," she replied.

"We'll see about that Gwen," Lily replied before hanging up.

Emma groaned, "Ugh, finally. We're free!"

Mulan laughed before laying next to Emma, "Guys…?"

Lily laid next to them as well, leaving Emma in the middle, "Yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"We have a little life to take care of now," Mulan stayed.

Emma smiled, blushing, "Yo, that's so crazy. He's so cool. He loves music _and_ animals, he's like...my dream child."

"So you know things have to change right?"

"Yeah, I know and they will. For Henry, I'll do anything. I just hope his mother lets me see him again. I really want to learn how to take care of him, ya know? What he likes, what he doesn't like," she explained.

"Regina has to let you, right?"

"No, she actually doesn't. Let's just hope that _we _made a good first impression," the blonde sighed.

* * *

The next morning Emma jumped awake due to her phone ringing loudly on the hotel nightstand, she groaned reaching for it, "Mm, hello?"

"Hello, good morning Emma," Regina said.

Emma quickly sat up, "Regina," she blushed, "Hi," she cleared her throat, "Hey, good morning. How are you?"

She sighed, "I'm quite alright. Your son woke me up at 5am this morning. How are you?"

"I'm cool. Hoping that I can see him again…"

"Well I read your letter, I have no problem with you spending time with him. You impressed me yesterday, I'll admit. I need you to understand that he won't always be as chill as he was yesterday," she explained.

"I understand and I'm up for the challenge," Emma replied.

"Hm, well if you want, you can come over and we can have breakfast together," Regina said.

"Yes. I'll be there as soon as I can. Can I bring my sister?"

"Sure, I'll text you the address," she said before hanging up.

Emma hopped up, "Yes!"

Snow groaned, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Nope, wake up. We're having breakfast with Henry _and _Regina," she smiled.

Snow sat up, "Oh how lovely, just let me shower."

•••

Emma knocked on the door, "Whew, I'm anxious."

Snow chuckled, "I'm very proud of you, Emma."

She smiled at her older sister, "Thanks, I'm proud of myself."

Regina opened the door, "Hi, Welcome. Come in."

They walked in, Snow spoke, "You stay here alone?"

"Yup, it's all mine," Regina smiled, "Henry is sleeping. I put him down for a bit, I needed a breather."

Snow nodded before sitting down as Emma looked around, "He's a handful, huh?"

"Yes," Regina chuckled, "But he's amazingly sweet."

"Well _that _doesn't surprise me," she replied before glancing at Emma, "Um unfortunately, I'll be leaving you two to it. I'm meeting up with an old friend," she blushed.

"What? You didn't mention that," Emma finally chimed in, "Who?"

"That's for me to know and for you not to know. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright before I left," Snow said before kissing Emma's cheek, "Your home is lovely Regina, kiss Henry for me," she smiled before leaving out.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry about her, she's–"

"She has a life and you can't handle it," Regina teased.

Emma sat on the couch, "I can, it's just...my mom is very sick...Snow is supposed to be taking care of her not dating."

The brunette turned off the stove before walking over to the couch and sitting next to Emma, "I'm so sorry to hear that…"

The blonde looked at her, "If I lose my mom, I-...I'll lose myself."

"Take it from someone who has already lost her mother...time _does_ help but it doesn't heal. I don't think I'll ever get over losing them _but _there's solace...," she took Emma's hands, "At some point. You on the other hand, still have a mother. Cherish her."

Emma locked eyes with her, "Thanks, Regina. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she removed her hands and looked away a bit.

"Did you enjoy _making _Henry?"

Regina blushed deeply, "What kind of question is that at a time like this?"

The blonde smirked and pulled Regina onto her lap, "It's a question that I want you to answer."

She looked down at Emma, "Swan, sex with you is unmatched but it won't be happening again," Regina rolled her eyes before lifting up and walking back into the kitchen.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, "Well...why not?"

"Well for starters, I would like to keep our coparenting less complicated. Also, I've lost all desire for meaningless sex," she shrugged.

"Woah, sex with me is not meaningless and how would it complicate things?"

"Can we change the topic?"

"No, tell me Regina," Emma scoffed.

Henry started crying from the other room, Regina let out a sigh of relief, "I'll be right back," she said before slipped out of the room.

Emma sighed before standing up awaiting the arrival of her son, when she saw him, she smiled, "Hey sleepy," she said approaching him and Regina.

A tired Henry waved before snuggling into Regina, "He's a bit cranky, teething isn't fun. Are you hungry, my prince?"

He nodded before looking at Emma, she locked eyes with him, "Sup kid, you remember me?"

Regina passed him off to Emma, when Henry reaches for her, she smiled, "So Emma, how long did you plan on staying?"

"For a few days, I can come back but I want to get back to Long Island to check on my mom," she replied.

"New York? I thought you were from Cali," Regina raised her eyebrows.

"Nah. I'm from Hempstead," Emma nodded before kissing Henry's cheek, "What's up? Hmm? You're so cute, kid and you smell good," she chuckled.

"Thanks to me of course," his other mother replied.

"We should go to the zoo or something, if that's okay with you," Emma suggested.

Regina smiled, "_We'd_ love to."

•••

"Just a second!"

Belle rushed to the door and opened it with a gasp, "Hi," she breathed out as she blushed, "What are you doing here?"

Mulan gave a small smile, "Hi. I'm sorry to drop by unexpectedly. I got your address from, Regina. I wanted to hangout if you're not busy, my flight leaves tonight...Lily bailed on me for some chick so," she chuckled nervously, "Here I am."

"Um, of course I don't mind. Please come in," she smiled, "I feel like…"

"It's not a dream," she chuckled as she walked in, "You don't have to fan out," she stated as she sat down on the couch, "So you have this place to yourself?"

"Yeah. I've worked hard for it," Belle said as she closed the door before sitting next to Mulan.

"I like your accent," Mulan blurted out.

Belle blushed harder than she wanted to, "Thank you. So what would you like to? I could cook for you, we could take a walk. I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting this."

She smirked, "You'll cook for me?"

"Yes, what would you like?"

"Surprise me," Mulan licked her lips, "I could just eat you instead."

Belle's heart sped up, she blushed deeply, "As tempting as that is, it's a no," she said before going into the kitchen, "Go to Hulu on the tv, find a movie."

"Yeah, sure," she replied, "Oh I will have you," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. So you're in college, right?"

"Yes, History major," Belle nodded.

"Why history? Other than the fact that you like it," she chuckled as she walked into the kitchen.

She pondered on it, "You can't know where you're going without knowing where you came from…"

"Agreed," Mulan hopped on top of the counter and watched Belle cook.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"About The Royal's or me?"

"Both," she replied.

"Go for it," Mulan nodded.

"Where are you from?"

"San Diego," she replied.

"Favorite Royals song?"

Mulan pondered, "The song Emma wrote for Regina or Magnitude."

Belle gasped, "Magnitude is my favorite."

"No way," she chuckled.

"Seriously," the Australian nodded.

Mulan hopped off of the counter and hugged Belle from behind, "Baby, let's talk about it. Let's see each other's view. Go ahead and lose your attitude and let's search our love's magnitude," she sang softly in the woman's ear.

Belle blushed and swooned, "What are your intentions Mulan? We held one conversation yesterday and you show up on my doorstep."

"From that conversation I learned that you were single and that you were beautiful, I'm a go getter," she shrugged, "Plus, you haven't kicked me out yet so I'm taking that as a good sign."

•••

"Oooh," Henry pointed at the Giraffe's.

Emma chuckled as she held him close, "How cool are those? Our favorites."

Regina took pictures of them, "He's going to be so attached to you now, I hope you're ready for that."

"Oh yeah, I can handle this. I promise," she nodded before taking a selfie with Henry and kissing his cheek. People were staring, some even spoke and asked for pictures but for the most part, people let Emma enjoy her time at the Zoo. She glanced at Regina, "I bet this is all a bit strange for you."

"Everyone staring, yes. I don't like a lot of attention, Emma," she explained.

"I love it," Emma shrugged, "Let's me know I did something right, people care about me. They didn't turn their backs on me."

"You had a DUI, not a murder charge. Your real fans and supporters will always shine through in the end. I'm proud of you, you're successful," Regina said, hoping to make Emma feel better.

The blonde smiled, "Thank you," she kissed her cheek.

"Oh my goodness," a blonde said as she approached them, "Regina Mills?"

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, "Elsa?"

"Hi," the blonde hugged her, "How are you?"

"I'm good," she hugged back, "I thought you moved to LA…"

"I did," she nodded, "But I'm home for a while, my family is here as well but I wanted to take a look around for myself," she glanced at Emma before doing a double take, "Aren't you Emma Swan?"

"Yeah, Hey," she held out her hand.

Elsa blushed and shook it, "I'm Elsa."

"It's nice to meet you," Emma replied.

"Are you two dating?"

"No! Of course not," Regina scoffed, "We have a child together, that's Henry."

"Oh shit," Elsa's eyes went wide, "Score," she nudged Regina before smiling at Henry, "You're adorable," she locked eyes with Emma, "But so are you, I loved your album by the way. You should totally call me sometimes," she held out her card, "I act and model in Hollywood."

Emma took the card, "Good to know. If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to our family time."

"Sure thing," Elsa nodded, "See you around, Regina," she said before walking off.

Regina rolled her eyes, "She is so phony."

"How do you know her?"

"College," she shrugged, "She dropped out to follow her dreams."

"What about you? When are you going to follow your dreams?"

Regina blushed at the question, "Um those are on hold, I have a son to feed."

"I have money though, I'll help out," Emma stated.

"I already told you that I don't want your money, Emma," she replied.

"How do you expect me to be his other parent and not help you financially? Let go of your pride Regina—"

She snapped, "We don't need you! I don't need anyone, I can raise him on my own like I have been."

Emma swallowed while she nodded, "You're right, I get it," she handed Henry back to Regina before sliding her hands in her pockets, staying quiet.

Regina held Henry as he began dozing off, she looked at Emma, "I'm sorry...it's just between you and my brother, I'm overwhelmed. Listen, I understand that you want this to work but you're pushing hard as hell."

"No, I get it," she nodded, "Today was fun, I'm going to head back to my hotel."

"Emma, don't get in your feelings," Regina scoffed.

"I'm not, seriously. I'll back off," she sighed, "Get home safe, alright? I'll uber from here, just call me when I can see him again," she kissed his head before kissing Regina's cheek, she started to walk away.

Regina sighed, "Emma!"

The blonde kept walking...

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Follow. Favorite. Review.**


End file.
